masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Powers (Mass Effect 3)
The skills or abilities in Mass Effect 3 are called powers. Mechanics Each power, with the exception of First Aid receives two additional ranks and follows the same algorithm as Powers from ME2. As with ME2's Rank 4, ranks 4-6 give two power choices with the sixth always being passive. Commander Shepard Shepard can earn up to 181 progress points to allocate to powers. A new game starts Shepard at level 1 with 3 predetermined points. The following table shows the amount you earn per level with the total amount once you reach 60. Levels that are grouped give the same amount of progress points with the total amount for that group. This gives you the option of maxing out all 8 class powers with 13 points remaining. Imported ME2 Saves Depending on Shepard's level in a completed save you can have up to 51 points to carry over to ME3. However, imported saves of levels 26 - 30 will give two additional points per level totaling up to 61 points. With one exception you can decide how your points are allocated before importing ME2 saves. For an easier explanation, let's assume you have a level 30 Shepard. *Any class ranks you had in ME2 will be given in ME3 (e.g. Rank 3 Warp). *You will start with 61 points between spent and unspent points (55 unspent + 6 spent in Rank 3 Warp). *Any points in a Loyal Power (e.g. Miranda's Slam) will be given back as unspent points. *If you wish to start ME3 with all 61 points and a Blank Power Sheet import a save that has 51 unspent points. Base Powers Each player class has access to First Aid, a power that uses medi-gel to revive fallen squadmates and restore a portion of Shepard's health; Fitness, to increase health, shields and melee damage; a passive class power, to increase reputation and other class-specific bonuses; and 6 active powers. The following is a list of powers available to each class. Powers available from the very beginning are marked with a ✓, while powers that need to be unlocked by levelling up are marked with a •. The following is a list of powers available to each class. |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Adrenaline Rush | | | | |✓ |style="border-right:none;" | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Concussive Shot | | | | |• |style="border-right:none;" | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Fitness |• |• |• |• |• |style="border-right:none;" |✓ |- | style="border:none; background: #1e1e2e;" colspan="8" | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Cryo Ammo | | |• | |• |style="border-right:none;" |• |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Disruptor Ammo | | |✓ | |• |style="border-right:none;" | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Incendiary Ammo | | | | |✓ |style="border-right:none;" |✓ |- | style="border:none; background: #1e1e2e;" colspan="8" | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Cluster Grenade |• | | | | |style="border-right:none;" | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Frag Grenade | | | | |• |style="border-right:none;" | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Lift Grenade | | | |• | |style="border-right:none;" | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Sticky Grenade | | |• | | |style="border-right:none;" | |- | style="border:none; background: #1e1e2e;" colspan="8" | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Biotic Charge | | | | | |style="border-right:none;" |✓ |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Nova | | | | | |style="border-right:none;" |• |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Pull |• | | | | |style="border-right:none;" |• |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Shockwave |• | | | | |style="border-right:none;" |• |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Singularity |✓ | | | | |style="border-right:none;" | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Throw |• | | |✓ | |style="border-right:none;" | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Warp |✓ | | |• | |style="border-right:none;" | |- | style="border:none; background: #1e1e2e;" colspan="8" | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Combat Drone | |✓ | | | |style="border-right:none;" | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Cryo Blast | |• | |• | |style="border-right:none;" | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Overload | |• | |• | |style="border-right:none;" | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Incinerate | |✓ |• | | |style="border-right:none;" | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Sabotage | |• |• | | |style="border-right:none;" | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Sentry Turret | |• | | | |style="border-right:none;" | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Tactical Cloak | | |✓ | | |style="border-right:none;" | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Tech Armor | | | |✓ | |style="border-right:none;" | |- |} Class Powers In addition to their active starting powers, each class has a passive class power that grants a bonus to Reputation as well as other unique bonuses, depending on the class. Bonus Powers Each player class is able to learn one additional bonus power. These are unlocked through conversations with your squad. Each squad member can unlock two bonus powers. |- | |Inferno Grenade |Ashley Williams |- | |Marksman |Ashley Williams |- | |Fortification |James Vega |- | |Carnage |James Vega |- | style="border:none; background: #1e1e2e;" colspan="3" | |- | |Armor Piercing Ammo |Garrus Vakarian |- | |Warp Ammo |Liara T'Soni |- | style="border:none; background: #1e1e2e;" colspan="3" | |- | |Defense Matrix |EDI |- | |Decoy |EDI |- | |Proximity Mine |Garrus Vakarian |- | |Defense Drone |Tali'Zorah vas Normandy |- | |Energy Drain |Tali'Zorah vas Normandy |- | style="border:none; background: #1e1e2e;" colspan="3" | |- | |Stasis |Liara T'Soni |- | |Barrier |Kaidan Alenko |- | |Reave |Kaidan Alenko |- | |Slam |Javik1 |- | |Dark Channel |Javik1 |} #Requires Downloadable Content Squadmates Powers Each squadmate has 4 active powers and 1 passive class power. Class Powers In addition, each squadmate also has their own unique passive class power. All of these powers grant varying bonuses to health and weapon damage, with many offering additional bonuses. References Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Gameplay Category:Powers